mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward D. Wood Jr.
Edward Davis Wood, Jr. (born October 10, 1924, in Poughkeepsie, New York, died December 10, 1978) is often referred to as one of the worst film directors of all time. While that title is debatable, he is certainly one of the most notorious, known for shooting cheaply-made and poorly-acted films on shoe-string budgets. Wood often used the same actors in his films, and his "troupe" included Bela Lugosi, Tor Johnson, Paul Marco, Conrad Brooks, and Duke Moore. Wood's movies have gained a remarkable fan base since his death. In 1994, Tim Burton directed a biopic about Wood starring Johnny Depp. In 1998, a previously unreleased collection of Wood's writings was published as the book Hollywood Rat Race. Written throughout the 1960s, the book serves partially as a memoir of Wood's experiences and partially as a guide to those seeking to make a career in the movie business. Riffed Movies *''Bride of the Monster'' (Experiment #423) - co-writer, director *''The Violent Years'' (Experiment #610) - writer *''The Sinister Urge'' Experiment #613) - as Man in Fight, also writer, director, producer *''Plan 9 from Outer Space'' (Mike solo, RiffTrax, RiffTrax Live) - as Man Holding Newspaper, also writer, director, co-producer, editor *''The Bride and the Beast'' (RiffTrax) - writer *[https://rifftrax.fandom.com/wiki/The_Revenge_of_Doctor_X The Revenge of Dr. X] (RiffTrax) - writer *''Glen or Glenda'' (The Mads Are Back) - as Glen/Glenda, also writer, director File:EWSU.jpg|Appearing (far right) in The Sinister Urge Filmography *''The Baron of Arizona'' (1950), stuntwork *''The Sun Was Setting'' (1951), writer/director *''Double Noose'' (1952), writer/director *''Crossroad Avenger'' (1953), writer/director *''Boots'' (1953), writer/director *''Glen or Glenda'' (1953), writer/director/actor *''Son of the Renegade'' (1953), writer *''Trick Shooting with Kenne Duncan'' (1953), writer/director *''Jail Bait'' (1954), writer/director *''The Lawless Rider'' (1954), writer *''Bride of the Monster'' (1955), writer/director *''The Violent Years'' (1956), writer *''The Astounding She-Monster'' (1957), consultant *''Final Curtain'' (1957), writer/director *''The Night the Banshee Cried'' (1957), writer/director *''The Bride and the Beast'' (1958), writer *''Plan 9 from Outer Space'' (1959), writer/director *''Night of the Ghouls'' (1959), writer/director/actor *Autonetics Aviation industrial films (1960s), writer/director *''The Sinister Urge'' (1960/61), writer/director/actor *''Shotgun Wedding'' (1963), writer *''Orgy of the Dead'' (1965), writer *''For Love or Money'' (1969), writer *''The Love Feast'' (1969), writer/director/actor *''One Million AC/DC'' (1969), writer *"Cinema Classics" films (early 1970s), writer/director *"Swedish Erotica" films (early 1970s), writer/director *''Mrs. Stone's Thing'' (1970), actor *''Take It Out in Trade'' (1970), writer/director/actor *''The Venus Flytrap'' (1970), writer *''Necromania'' (1971), writer/director *''Nympho Cycler'' (1971), writer/director/actor *''The Only House'' (1971), writer/director *''The Young Marrieds'' (1971), writer/director *''The Class Reunion'' (1972), writer *''Drop-Out Wife'' (1972), writer *''The Snow Bunnies'' (1972), writer *''The Undergraduate'' (1972), writer/director *''The Cocktail Hostesses'' (1973), writer *''Fugitive Girls'' (1974), writer/actor *''Sex Education Correspondence School'' (1975), writer/director *''The Beach Bunnies'' (1976), writer *''Hot Ice'' (1977), writer *''Beach Blanket Bloodbath'' (1985), writer *''Hellborn'' (1993), writer/director/actor *''Plan 69 from Outer Space'' (1993), writer *''Glen and Glenda'' (1994), writer *''Crossroads of Laredo'' (1996), writer/director/actor *''I Awoke Early the Day I Died'' (1997/2003), writer *''I Woke Up Early the Day I Died'' (1998), writer *''Devil Girls'' (2000/07), writer *''The Vampire's Tomb'' (2007), writer *''To Kill a Saturday Night'' (2007), writerhttp://www.edwoodonline.com/thehunt/TITLES.html Sources Category:Movie Directors Category:Movie Writers Category:Recurring filmmakers Category:Movie Producers Category:Movie Actors Category:Stubs Category:Infamous filmmakers Category:Deceased Actors Category:Deceased filmmakers